TOW After Chandler Moves In (And Beyond)
by LucyFitzgerald77
Summary: This is a sequel to my other story (TOW Chandler Moves In). It's all about how Monica and Chandler became good friends before Season 1 and will eventually be about their friendship/relationship all throughout the seasons.


After the reviews I received on "TOW Chandler Moves In", I decided to continue with the story of Mondler. I plan on doing moments between them before Season 1 started and eventually working my way through the seasons of their feelings toward each other and moments that weren't in the show but that could have happened.

**Two weeks after "TOW Chandler Moves In" (early 90's, Phoebe hasn't moved in yet, Chandler just moved in across from Monica, and Monica has recently moved in as well). **

Monica's wish came true. Chandler came over often for dinner and to hang out. And because he was there on a regular basis, Ross started coming over to visit more often. It was fun actually getting to spend time with people again.

One afternoon, Chandler knocked on Monica's door. "Hey," he said when she answered it.

"You don't have to knock every time you come over. You can just come on in if you want," she said.

"Okay, cool," he smiled, "Hey, I was wondering if it would be okay if my new roommate comes over for dinner."

"You found a roommate! That's great!"

"Yeah, his name is Kip and he's pretty cool. I think you'll probably like him."

"I can't wait to meet him! While you're here, would you mind helping me move the couch? I meant to ask Ross last night but I forgot."

"Chan the man at your service!" Chandler grinned.

"Chan the man? That's….special," Monica said as they walked over to the couch.

"Not good enough for you huh?"

"I don't think that's good for anyone."

Chandler laughed sarcastically. "Where do you want it Mon?"

Monica pointed at the area in front of the window but several feet away from it. "Right here is good." She went to one end of the couch and Chandler went to the other. "Okay," she said, "On the count of three!"

"Uno, dos, tres," Chandler said as Monica rolled her eyes. They lifted the couch and moved it where Monica wanted it. As soon as they put it down Monica placed her hand on her back and yelped in pain.

"Hey, are you okay?" Chandler quickly walked over to her and helped her up so she could sit on the couch.

"I don't know. I think I pulled a muscle!" she groaned in pain.

"I could try to rub it for you but it might hurt really bad since you just injured it," he pointed out.

"Yeah, you're probably right," she agreed, "But maybe you could get me some Tylenol? I have some in the bathroom cabinet."

"Sure thing," he said as he got up to walk toward the bathroom.

* * *

A few hours later, Monica was in less pain and able to make dinner. She made something a bit more simple than she would normally make though so she wouldn't have to stand for a long time. Around 6:30 Chandler walked in the door with Kip. Kip was a little taller than Chandler and had dark blond hair and looked like he visited the gym on a daily basis. Monica wished she had put on something a little nicer.

"Hey Mon, this is Kip. Kip, this is Monica, my college roommate's sister," Chandler said.

"It's so great to meet you," Monica smiled and shook his hand.

"Chandler says you're a mean cook. I don't doubt him, it smells delicious in here," Kip commented.

"It should be ready in just a few minutes. If you two want to sit down, I can get you something to drink," Monica offered.

"I'll take some Coke," Chandler said.

"Coke sounds good to me too," said Kip.

Monica opened the fridge and bent down to get two Coke cans from the bottom shelf. Her cry of pain came out louder than she intended it to.

"Yikes, that's still bothering you," Chandler sympathized.

"What happened?" Kip asked.

"Chandler and I were moving my couch earlier and I think I pulled a muscle," Monica explained.

"I know of a really great massage place a few blocks from here. Their whole staff is really nice and I always feel better after going," Kip suggested, "If you go, ask for Phoebe. She's the best."

"I've never had a massage before but it sounds like it's worth checking out," Monica said.

"You won't be sorry if you do," Kip smiled.

* * *

The next day, Monica walked to the massage place Kip had suggested. At the front counter, she asked for Phoebe.

"She's with someone else right now, but she'll be done in about fifteen minutes if you'd like to wait," the lady at the front desk told her.

Shortly after, a blond woman with a long dress and bright, colorful earrings came out. "Monica Geller?" she asked.

"That's me!" Monica stood up and followed Phoebe to a room in the back.

"I've never had a massage before," Monica began, "But I think I pulled a muscle in my back and someone I know suggested this would probably help."

"Your friend was right," Phoebe said, "A massage will definitely help that muscle to feel better."

"I hope so," Monica said, "He suggested you. His name is Kip…something. He just moved in across the hall from me."

"Kip! Of course. He's dreamy isn't he? If he wasn't one of my clients I would definitely ask him out! Oooh are you seeing anyone? You should totally go out with him if you aren't!" Phoebe said enthusiastically.

"Hmm, I don't know. I barely know him! And the guy he's living with is kind of a friend of mine, so that might be weird right?"

"Why? Do you think your friend will be jealous or something?"

"I don't know," Monica could feel herself blushing, "No. I don't think he would. I mean, we're just friends."

"Just friends huh? Good luck with that! I can't tell you how many times I've been "just friends" with a guy and we've ended up sleeping together."

"I'm not going to sleep with Chandler! He was my brother's roommate in college. That would just be weird!"

"Chandler…that's an interesting name. Is he hot?"

"He's pretty cute," Monica began, not sure how much more she should say to Phoebe considering she barely knew her. "But he hasn't tried to ask me out or anything so I don't think anything will happen anyway."

"Well flirt it up with Kip then! If this Chandler guy actually was interested in you, he'd have asked you out already."

"I guess," Monica said hesitantly, "Maybe I will soon."

"Hey if it's not weird, maybe I could come over sometime and you could invite Kip and Chandler over and I could kind of feel things out for you. I'm really good at figuring out who likes who and whatnot!" Phoebe offered.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea. Are you free this evening?"

"Yeah! Oh this will be so much fun!"

* * *

Phoebe came by around 5pm with a plate of cookies in one hand.

"I thought you might like these. I don't like to brag but I make really yummy cookies," Phoebe said, putting the plate down on the table.

"Thanks so much for bringing those. They look delicious," Monica said.

"Oooh, you have a beautiful apartment! It's so roomy and cozy at the same time! Is it just you who lives here or do you have a roommate?"

"It's just me. I'm subletting it from my grandma and she's giving me a really good deal. But my job pays crap so I'm going to start looking for a roommate soon."

"I could be your roommate! I've been living with my grandma but I think her and I both need some space. How much would rent be?"

"Well, I'm paying my grandma $800 so half would be $400 plus some help with utilities."

"I can do that! I know I barely know you but you seem really great and I can start walking to work instead of driving my grandma's old cab everyday!"

"Old cab?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't really drive much anymore but she lets me use her cab for free as long as I put gas in it."

"Okay," Monica said, still confused. "This is really great! When can you move in?"

Phoebe shrugged. "Probably as soon as this weekend. I don't have a lot of stuff."

Right then, Chandler and Kip walked in the door. "I brought beer!" Kip announced.

"Thanks Kip," Monica smiled and took the beer bottles from him and placed them in the fridge. "You remember Phoebe right?"

"Of course! Best massages in town! I guess you decided to take my word for it huh?"

"Yes, you were absolutely right," Monica looked at Phoebe and then at Chandler, "And this is Chandler, Kip's roommate."

"Nice to meet you," Phoebe shook his hand. "I'm going to be Monica's new roommate!"

"Wow, we're going to have our own little group going on here," Kip said.

"What'd you make tonight Mon?" Chandler asked.

"Baked salmon with a side of asparagus and homemade mac and cheese," Monica replied as she put on oven mitts.

"Hey you remembered!" Chandler exclaimed.

"Remembered what?" Monica asked.

"How much I like your mac and cheese…remember? Thanksgiving?" Chandler prodded.

"Oh yeah! Yeah, that's one of my favorite dishes too," Monica replied half absently as she lightly squeezed a lemon slice over the fish.

"I love salmon," Kip began, "I'm not much of a seafood eater but salmon is something I really enjoy."

"I guess I made some good choices for tonight," Monica beamed.

"I hate to be a downer, but I'm a vegetarian so I'll have to pass on the salmon," Phoebe laughed hesitantly.

"Oh my god, I had no idea! I would have made something else if I'd known!" Monica apologized.

"No, no, it's okay! I'm used to it! Since I'll be living here, I don't expect you to have to change your eating habits. I can totally cook my own meals."

"Maybe sometime we can have you ladies over," Kip suggested, "I don't cook much but I think Chandler and I can throw something together, have a few drinks and whatnot."

"That sounds great," Monica said. Phoebe chimed in with an enthusiastic "Yeah!"

* * *

After dinner was over and Monica had cleaned up the kitchen, everyone sat down in the living room to watch a movie Monica had rented earlier.

"Before we start the movie, can I ask you a cooking question?" Phoebe asked Monica.

"Um, yeah sure," Monica said with a confused look on her face.

"In the kitchen! Cooking questions need to be asked in the _kitchen_," Phoebe said.

They both walked to the kitchen. "Okay, so Kip is TOTALLY into you," Phoebe whispered.

"You think so?" Monica whispered back excitedly.

"Yeah, uh huh!" Phoebe nodded her head. "And so is Chandler!"

"Chandler? What?"

"I totally caught him staring at your ass earlier."

"Maybe he's just an…ass man."

"An ass man who's got the hots for you!"

"But you said Kip is into me too."

"Yeah, you're going to have to make a decision between the two."

"Why can't I just let one of them ask me out and whoever does it first is the one I go out with?"

"Well yeah, you could do that. That's the easy way of course."

"When are we starting the movie?" Chandler asked from the couch.

"Soon!" Monica replied and then looked back at Phoebe. "We'll talk about this after they leave."

* * *

Supposedly Phoebe responds to an ad Monica had for a roommate but I decided to change it up and have them become roommates this way. Also, I know the whole Kip thing is going on right now, but I'm just trying to stick with the story. I promise there'll be Mondler all throughout this story.


End file.
